A Girl After His Own Heart
by buns1974
Summary: Joss and John coming to an understanding. Summary Sucks so please enjoy.


This is a one shot featuring our favorite couple John and Joss so I hope you enjoy! Rated M!

* * *

Looking into the mirror in the bathroom of the restaurant she can't help but shake her head at the events that were unfolding in her life as of late. Sighing she walks out of the restroom when someone grabs her by both arms herding her towards the back exit of the restaurant. She doesn't bother going into defensive mode because she knows whose hands are gripping her arms in a tight hold and decides to just go along to see how this plays out.

Reaching the back door she lets him continue to herd her out into the alley of the restaurant where he releases her only to get up in her face causing her to retreat a step or two. "I'm sorry Mr. Reese is there a problem?" Joss decides to play it cool because she can tell he's pissed and this will just set him off even more which was her plan all along.

Breathing hard through his nose he takes a deep breath trying to calm down because right now he's in a killing mood and only this woman has the ability to push his buttons like no other. She knew damn well he would be at the bar with Zoe so she decides to not only show up but to bring her little boy toy with her playing these passive aggressive games with him but he sure as hell wasn't having it. Not…at…all!

"I don't know what game you are playing but let me tell you right here and now I'm not going to participate. We said everything we had to say to each other Detective and that was plenty enough for me." He practically spits out the words as he's clinching his fist at his side because he just wants to hit something. Not her of course. No, he would never even contemplate raising a hand to her but damn this woman had him all tied in knots.

Giving her a chuckle that sounds anything but happy he realizes this is what she wants; to have a confrontation just so they could "talk" but he wasn't having it. Tilting his head he shakes it at her and turns to walk away but her next words stop him in his tracks.

"Yes go ahead and run away like you usually do just like the coward that you are!" She knows that this will make him angry since it has always been her who has run from him so throwing that out to him is bound to piss him off. And she wants him pissed because she knows that's the only way to get him to talk to her so they could move forward.

Whipping back around so fast that she takes an involuntary step back; seeing the rage and anger that he's radiating from his eyes, face, and body language. "Running…running? You've been fucking running since the moment our paths crossed. Running after the man in the suit, running with the man in the suit, and then running away from the man in the suit but never standing still long enough to see what's right in front of you. No Detective the only coward running around here is _YOU._ You only see life in terms of black and white but never in shades of fucking _GREY_."

She can practically see the steam coming out of his ears he's so pissed but she still perseveres.  
"Yes I will admit to running scared but what the hell do you expect when Snow comes to me with all these lies about you and since I didn't know you then why would I think he was lying to me. Just talk to me John." She's breathing hard trying to get him to see that she's open and ready to go where she's been too scared to before. She was done running from him and the feelings he brings out in her.

"The last time I talked to you I ended up with a bullet in my gut and leg, so no thanks, talking to you is really not good for my health." He knows that was a low blow but he's raw and bleeding and this woman was the cause of it. He opened up his heart to her and she stomped it into the dust and he was sure as hell not giving her another chance to hurt him again.

She snaps back as if he'd struck her physically because the pain was intentional on his part but she knows a man like him, who had been wounded and hurt, is going to strike back to inflict the most damage as possible. The CIA had trained him how to kill and inflict pain whether it was psychological or physical and damn if he wasn't good at it. But she realizes that she wants this dangerously damaged, confusing, and excitingly frustrating, and complicated man to call her very own.

"John, I know what I did was wrong and after I figured it out I set out to help you in the end; and as far as this latest FBI agent after you I never helped him…ever. But I couldn't just act like I was suddenly not interested in the man that I've been chasing for months now could I? No, I couldn't or he would become suspicious. I figured why not keep in contact with you so that I, and by design you, can know exactly what is going on. John, I wouldn't do that to you again even if you never believe me or ever want to speak to me again; I need you to know that." She looks at him hoping that somehow she'll get through to him but if the cold expression on his face is any indication; she's shit out of luck.

He tilts his head to the side and shakes it once again and says. "Why don't you just go back to your life and I'll return to mine leaving you alone like you've wanted all along." He once again gets ready to turn away from her with a finality that resonates.

"You're absolutely right and maybe I should just let you go and drop this; whatever the hell _this_ is but I'm done running from you and my feelings for you. No more running from either of us-if you would just give me a chance to prove that I'm ready to stop running from you and run to you John. Just one more chance, please." She says the last words with tears in her eyes and her heart laid out at his feet; waiting to see what he does.

He watches her be so overwhelmingly vulnerable in front of him and thinks of the pain that she's caused him. He wants to return the favor but damn it this woman has his heart in the palm of her fucking hands with a grip so tight he doubts that he'll ever be free of her again. She'll leave a permanent mark on him for the rest of his life but he doesn't know if he wants to open up this wound again. Damn, he's always been able to walk away from anything and not look back when his mind was made up. He walked away from the CIA. He walked away from Jessica. But Josselyn Carter was not a woman he could just walk away from and not look back. No, the problem with her was he always looked back.

Fuck! He thinks, as he turns his back to her trying to get his emotions under control because he felt like he'd gone from zero to sixty in ten seconds flat. Letting out the breath he was holding he turns staring at her like he could see into her soul. Walking towards her he holds out his hand towards her waiting to see what she does.

Quickly grabbing his hand before he changes his mind they stare at each other speaking without saying a word. "If we do this there will be no turning back for either of us because from here on out we belong to each other. And Joss, wherever you run to I'll damned well follow dragging your ass back to my side where you belong. Of this, you have my word! So, yes or no? Yes, you take me as I am; the good but especially the bad and baby there's plenty of bad inside and dogging my heels."

She knows that this man who can piss her off one moment, make her want to shoot his ass the next, and then want to wrap him in her arms and hold on tight, is her yesterday, today, and definitely tomorrow no matter how scary that might seem. "Yes!" She whispers in a firm voice as she watches him watch her; looking for any signs that she's unsure of them.

Not sensing any doubt, he pulls her towards him, and does what he's wanted to do since the moment she started chasing him. He kisses her with all the anger, passion, rage, hurt, and especially the pain, that they've both inflicted on each other. The kiss is hard, hot, and so aggressive that it makes them both moan in pleasure but it also unleashes something that's been crackling at the surface for months.

Backing her further down the alley to a secluded spot her back hits the wall but she barely notices. Gripping the back of his head her tongue duels with his battling for control as they both become more and more out of control.

John nips her bottom lip ripping a moan out of her throat as he bites his way down her neck while his hands are busy becoming familiar with her body. Reaching up he pulls down her low cut dress exposing her nipples which harden even further due to the cold weather. His mouth latches onto one nipple sucking hard while the other hand tugs and twirls its twin. They both grind and rub against each other trying to create some friction.

Grabbing his ass she grinds into his hard cock making them both moan. He stops grabbing her face trying to get her attention. "Joss if we don't stop now I swear to God our first time will be right here, right now."

Her only response is to reach down cupping him through his pants massaging the bulge that she finds. Leaning up she bites down on his neck then sucks to sooth the mark she's made.

His head is thrown back and he's moaning as he thrusts into her hand while squeezing her nipples but he knows he has to stop now before he fucks her in this alley. Calling on every ounce of strength he didn't know he had he grabs her hands halting her efforts to make him lose control. Holding them at her sides he lets her go and starts rearranging her dress back in place but he can't help but give them one lass nip before pulling it back up.

Once she's back together he grabs her hand and starts ushering her back down the alley away from the restaurant and towards his car. Opening the car door he quickly slams it shut, walks around the front and gets in. He starts the engine and with tires squealing he takes off heading toward the apartment Finch had leased for him to recuperate in. But Joss has other ideas as she scoots over to his side and reaches between his legs and proceeds to rub his cock as he tries to drive. The car swerves as his eyes nearly close in ecstasy at the sensations her hands are causing.

"Damn it Joss…stop before I wreck the car!" He says this even as he's thrusting into her more than capable hands almost begging her for more while trying to keep the car on the road.

Joss reaches up and unbuckles his belt and slowly lowers his zipper. Reaching into his pants she starts to stroke his cock fisting him and boy is she impressed with what his black slacks had been hiding. Leaning down and sucks the head of his penis into her mouth and then slowly takes him all the way into her mouth hallowing out her cheeks which rips a moan out of his throat.

"Fuck!" He yells in shock and pleasure because this move shocks him so much that he's pulling into a secluded warehouse at the end of a dead end street before he even contemplates anything else. But she's not paying attention to anything else but his cock as she swallows him whole. She moans as he hits the back of her throat because he's now out of control and thrusting into her mouth.

Grabbing her off his cock he slams his mouth down on hers and then says. "Back seat right now!" He drags her out of the front seat and almost tosses her into the back he's so out of control. By the time he has the door closed on them they're both reaching for each other and trying in desperation to rip their clothes off to sate the need that has been denied for so many months.

She sits straddled on his lap with her dress raised high above her waist as he reaches down and rips off her panties to get to the prize between her thighs. Licking his fingers he reaches between her legs and rubs against her clit ringing a moan from her. She spreads her thighs even farther so that he lifts her off his lap and lays her across the other side of the backseat against the door.

Leaning down he starts slowly thrusting a finger into her heat; in and out and then adds a second finger as his tongue licks her slit but he always stops when he reaches her hard clit. He wants her as out of control for him as he is for her so he won't let her come until he's good and ready.

She's in ecstasy as she grips his head in place and she grinds her heat into his face trying to create more friction that's he's denying her. "John…please!" She begs and pleads but he's in control and he's not letting go.

He thrusts his finger into her heat faster and faster but not enough to get her off just enough to build her frustrations and nothing else. Deciding to give her the first of many orgasms, he thrusts his fingers into her heat hard; and leaning down sucks her clit into his mouth. He sucks it hard enough to make her cry out in pleasure mixed with a hint of pain and that's all it takes to send her over the edge as she screams out her orgasm.

Even as the orgasm hits her he continues to suck her clit as he's thrusting his fingers into her heat. Finally she's able to catch her breath but surprisingly she can feel the beginnings of another mini orgasm and cries out grabbing his hair and tries to make him stop.

Shaking off her hands he reaches up gripping both of her hands in his one and holds her down as he continues sucking and fingering her until she starts to feel the beginnings of another orgasm. Her legs start to shake as she's lifting her hips up trying to dislodge him but he won't be denied as he continues his assault on her clit and senses.

Screaming his name once again she comes with her legs wrapped around his neck grinding against his tongue. She is rung out from her second orgasm in a matter of minutes. Slowly she comes down to him entering her and thrusting his hard cock into her hard. She cries out because she doesn't think she can take another orgasm but obviously he has other ideas. She looks up and moans as he's watching her as he fucks her and she moans again at the naked heat reflected in his eyes.

Gripping her waist he lifts her higher as he slams into her and it's so fucking sexy to see him so out of control here in the back seat of Finch's town car but she doesn't care. The only thing that matters is the man fucking her like his life depends on it. Lifting her he places her back against the seat still thrusting but with this new position each time he thrusts back in he's rubbing up against her sensitive clit and she cries out in exquisite pleasure.

"Oh God… John… no… please I can't take anymore!" She moans this as she tries to dislodge him so he grabs her hands putting them above her head and leans down. He kisses her as he continues to thrust faster because he can feel his own orgasm approaching but he's going to make sure she comes once more with him. "Shhh baby it's okay. Yes… you… can, come for me one more time." He makes sure as he thrusts back into her heat that he rubs against and hits her clit hard. She continues to cry out until she screams and tightens her walls around his cock which triggers his own orgasm. "Oh…fuck…baby…yes…that's…it…come…for…me."

They both are grinding against each other as their orgasms hit leaving them both rung out and limp. As the last tremors leave them he slumps against her still nestled inside her heat. After getting their breathing under control coming down from one of the most intense moments of their lives they each take time to get their bearings.

Lifting his head from out of the side of her neck he kisses her gently on the lips and lays his forehead against hers. Sighing softly he says. "All the times and places I pictured our first time…in the back seat of Finch's town car near an abandoned warehouse was not among them. But then again nothing with us goes as planned does it Joss? And I for one wouldn't have it any other way."

She giggles at what he says but she doesn't know why. What she does know is that she feels happy and carefree for the first time in a very long time and it's all because of him…John.

"Tsk tsk Detective it's not nice to giggle at the man who's just given you three mind blowing orgasms. Why it's downright rude if you ask me but since you didn't; I'm here to inform you anyway." He shoots her his usual smirk and once again she feels like giggling. It must be the post coital haze that has her feeling so damn giddy. She's not even bothered by the fact that she's sitting in the back seat with her dress up to her waist with John splayed out between her legs.

No, she knows she'll think about it and then fret later but not tonight…nope, the only thing she wants to do is bask in the fact that she is finally in the right place. Right where she wants to be; with John…not necessarily in the backseat of a car but she'll take whatever she can get.

She was after all a girl after his own heart!


End file.
